heroismfandomcom-20200216-history
Heroic Revival/Gallery
Images E.T. is alive.png|ET has been revived. Pinocchio11.jpg|Pinocchio is resurrected and made a real boy. Homer revived.png|Marge notices Homer's warm drool and realizes he's alive Snow White's true love's first kiss.jpg|The Prince uses True Love's Kiss to revive Snow White. ROTF_optimus_dead_body.jpg|Sam WItwicky revives Optimus Prime using the Matrix of Leadership. Petrie survives.jpg|Petrie surviving the Sharptooth attack. The Beast is now back to Prince Adam.jpg|The Beast changes back into Prince Adam because Belle's love revived him. Anna_revived.png|Anna revived by Elsa's act of true love. Baloo_revive.jpg|Baloo survives the fight with Shere Khan. Megara is alive.jpg|Megara revived after Hercules reunites her soul with her body. WALL-E is revived.png|WALL-E revives himself after EVE repairs him. Oblina_survives.jpg|Oblina having survived the sewer to fight Skritch Ash is being revived.jpg|Pikachu revives his master Ash Ketchum with his tears of life. 5 Servos of Doom yoketron protoform.gif|Prowl attempting to revive Yoketron using a spare protoform. Sora is revived.gif|Kairi's love bring Sora back after he become a heartless. The Return of Blurr rebirth.jpg|Blurr reconstructed by Optimus Prime and Jazz using the AllSpark Matrix. Celebi_revived.png|Celebi revived by other members of his kind from the past and future. Z revived with CPR.jpg|Bala uses CPR to revive Z. Deadlock bee heals.gif|Bumblebee is resurrected by the Omega Lock. Rebirth_of_Sonic_the_Hedgehog.png|Sonic revived by Princess Elise with a revival kiss Johnny_reviving_Danny_with_Zarathos's_angelic_power.png|Johnny Blaze revives Danny Ketch with his Spirit of Justice's powers Off_Colors_294.png|Steven Universe revives Lars Barriga with his magical healing tears. Tinkerbell_revived_by_Jane's_belief_in_fairies.jpg|Jane's newfound belief in fairies revives Tinker Bell. Jack_Frost_revived_as_a_snowman.jpg|Jack Frost resurrected as a snowman. EndgamePartII-Arceeisback.jpg|Arcee revived by Ratchet with special guidance from Sari Sumdac. Gromit_revives_Wallace_with_Stinky_Cheese.jpg|Gromit revives his master Wallace with a stinky cheese. Serge_3.png|Serge the Android revived and rebuilt as Serge 3 by Flavien Bouchard and Bob Dieudonné Marcellin. Oliver is alive.jpg|Oliver is revived by Jenny, and Dodger and the gang are accepted as her new best friends. Jasmine_brought_back.jpg|Jasmine brought back from stone to flesh and blood by Genie. Zelda revived by Link's Four Sword's magic.png|Princess Zelda revived by Link using the Four Sword's magic power into reversing its petrifying spell Star in the garden.jpg|Zowie so lonely, that she wanted the little baby star to go home with his mom and dad. Twilight_Sparkle_smiling_weakly_at_her_friends_MLPTM.png|Twilight survives the tornado and holds the Storm King's staff. Tempest is unpetrified.png|Tempest Shadow is revived by The Mane Six after she sacrifices herself by petrifying and killing The Storm King. Blossom disguise.JPG|Blossom having survived the fight with Abracadaber. Professor revival.JPG|Professor Utonium revealed to have been shot down only by toy guns. The Power of the Professor's Love.png|Professor Utonium mourns the Powerpuff Girls, only to revive them with his love. Twilight_wh-what_happened_S1E17.png|Twilight revived by Fluttershy scolding the cockatrice into reversing its petrifying spell. Terrance and Phillip revived.png|Terrance and Phillip revived from Kenny's wish. Videos Drum Solo of Life|Meatwad brought back to life by Neil's Drum Solo of Life. The Undertaker entrance at SummerSlam 1994|The Undertaker revived as Purple Undertaker. Twilight Retrieves The Staff of Sacanas My Little Pony The Movie Full HD E.T. The Extra-Terrestrial (8 10) Movie CLIP - He's Alive! He's Alive! (1982) HD|Elliot realizes that the the flower (which is the life force) has brought ET to life. Superman's Resurrection Justice League|Superman successfully resurrected by the Mother Boxes. Professor Hulk Snaps Everyone Back - AVENGERS ENDGAME (2019) 4K Movie Clip|Hulk using the combined power of the six Infinity Stones to revive everyone who was killed in Thanos' Snap. Peter Pan In Return To Neverland - I'll Try (Reprise) (HD)|Tinker Bell resurrected by Jane's newly restored belief in fairies. Category:Galleries